Science to Love?
by Miospos
Summary: Ash invites Serena over to help him with a science report on Human Relationships, how will this end up turning out? Will Serena write Ash's report or will something else boil up? One-shot. My first fic, and I'm kinda bad at summaries so please Read and Review! Thanks! (Ash x Serena) Amourshipping!


**One-shot**

I fumbled through my book shelves. Desperate for answers. I was supposed to be headed to Ash's house to help him with a science report. Being the stupid and lazy young boy he was, asked me to do it. He defended himself by telling me I was good at science and he needed to boost up his grades or else he'd fail science class, and his mom would ban him from doing anything fun. A smile cracked on my face, as I thought of him. He may be oblivious to lots of things but that just made him cuter. I felt a wave of warmth slide across my face. This usually happened to me every single time I thought of him.

My finger finally made itself to the book I wanted. I quickly grabbed it, placed it into my bag, and rushed downstairs. I raced past my mom who was sitting on the couch, sipping coffee and watching the news. She saw me and asked, "Where are you off to?" I stopped and looked at her as I was putting on my shoes. "Over to Ash's." I replied as I bent down and tied my shoe laces. A sly grin slipped through my mom's lips. "Why?" she asked me curiously. "Um.." I started as I felt my face slowly rise in temperature. "To help him, with science." I said then quickly added before my mom could say anything else, "He asked me to!"

"Alright then," my mom replied, "Don't be late. I want you home by nine pm." she told me, "Go that?" I nodded as I went out the door, and walked to Ash's house. It didn't take me long, in ten minutes I was already at his front step, ready to ring the doorbell. Only I didn't.

"Oh my! Serena, what a lovely surprise." Ms Ketchum said in a surprised tone. I stared at her, she looked all dressed up in a fancy white looking blouse, blue skirt, and blue heels. Her hair was in a wild riot of curls which she tamed as she put her hair in a ponytail. Her face was painted with light makeup. She looked like she was getting ready to go out.

"Hi Ms Ketchum." I said then tilted my head trying to see past her, and into the house. "Is Ash here?" I asked, looking back at her. She nodded, then added, "Ash never told me you were coming." I nervously laughed, and said, "Well, he actually asked me to help him with science." I explained, as I took out my science book.

"Oh I see, well then have fun." she said as she hurried out the door, into her car and drove off. I stared after her for a while then walked into the house, closing the door behind me. "Ash Ketchum!" I yelled out, I wasn't happy that he never told me that we were going to be left home alone. I heard footsteps coming closer until I saw Ash standing at the top of the staircase. He smiled at me, when he saw me. My heart bounced at that warm gesture, but I quickly shook it off, realizing why I had called him. "Why didn't you tell me we're going to be alone?" I asked.

He came down until he was only a few steps away from me. "Um, this was a last minute thing." he told me, "My mom got this call from her boyfriend. That's all." he finished. I stared at him for a while. Looking into those beautiful brown orbs of his that shine with, joy, hope, oblivion, stupidity, and strength. All of the attributes that I loved and hated about him, but then started to love again.

"She has a boyfriend?" I asked shrewdly. He nodded, "Yeah, even though I don't approve of it myself." he said then looked away, "But what can I do about it?" I felt a twinge of sympathy hit me. Ash and I were very alike. We are two kids who have no siblings and know nothing about our fathers. He then shrugged his shoulder, and said, "Wanna start on my science stuff?" he asked me. I nodded, as I followed him to his room. I walked into it, and found it to be quiet messy yet clean at the same time.

"Wow, I actually thought this room would be even more dirty then this." I joked, admitting to the fact about his room being cleaner than usual. Ash turned and looked at me, in an offended way. "Jeez, thanks Sere. That really boosted my self esteem up." he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. I giggled and jumped on his bed. He sat on his computer chair and spun around to face me.

"Okay, so what do you have for me?" He asked. I opened up my bag and pulled out my book. "Its about human relationships, right?" I asked. He simply nodded. "Do you know what to write about it?" he asked me. I stared at him in disbelief. "Have you not been taking any notes?" I questioned him. He grabbed a green book from his desk and tossed it to me. I opened it up.

He wrote:

_Human relationships are often between a male and female. When this happens it is called love, or first signs of love. This happens when either a male or female confess to the person they love, and if the person accepts it becomes a relationship between the two. If the other person does not accept it is called REJECTION. _

I looked up at Ash, and slammed the book shut, throwing it aside. "Is that all of the notes you took?" I asked again. He nodded as he played with his cap. "These are basics, Ash!" I yelled at him, angered. "How am I supposed to write a report for you, of this is the only thing you have written!" He looked at me and said, "You brought that book right?" I nodded, trying to figure out where he was going on with this, "So you have information on this too." I was fuming on the inside, was he just expecting me to write this report all on my own? I stood up angrily.

"Fine, Ash Ketchum." I said, with my heart beating wildly in my chest. "If thats how you want it then here." I said throwing my book at him. He caught it and looked at me. I looked at him, then slowly turned around to walk out the room. I was stopped when I felt a warm hand entangle itself around my tiny wrist. I turned around and saw Ash, holding my wrist tightly. I blushed a deep shade of red, that I could have sworn felt like my face was lit up by a blazing fire that could just kill you. He stepped closer to me, with each step it was harder for me to breath, and control my untamed heartbeats. A painful feeling dug itself through my stomach, with a bunch of butterflies emerging from it, as they freely flew around my stomach. Not giving me a good feeling.

"What do you want, Ash?" I asked, through my lump and sawdust dry throat. I couldn't help myself but just feel anxious, and curious about what he had in mind. He kept looking at me straight in the eyes, then as if the whole world went into slow motion, it began.

"A-Ash, look, if you don't need me I should just go-Umph!" I started but was cut off, when his soft warm lips went over my own. My eyes widened with shock, my heartbeat started to beat normally, and my butterflies flew away. I had always dreamed to taste his lips which gave off words of encouragement, love, and support. Not only that but the lips that gave off, oblivion, stupidity, and strength. The flavor of his lips was nothing compared to my other kiss with, Clemont. This one had an electrifying flavor that she pulled me to him as I deepened the kiss. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, as his warm and protective ones were placed around my waist. A few minutes later which seemed like hours, we broke it off. We both gulped in air, as we stared at each other.

He pulled me closer to him, as I unlocked my grip around his neck, and placed my hands on his chest. I blushed. Then, I looked up at him, his smiling self, with a little bit of blush on his cheeks added the effect of his eternal charms and cuteness.

He breathed, then said, "You know Serena, you taught me 'Human Relationships'," he told me, as he kissed me again on the lips, gingerly. A smile popped up into my mind. Today I accomplished something. I helped someone understand his science report on Human Relationships, created myself a relationship. And made true love with the one I love.

As my mind rushed with thoughts, they all evaporated into thin air, when Ash slowly, yet gently, slipped his tongue into my mouth, during our kiss. His lips had a pure taste, but his tongue had a better one. Which, I believe he thought so too.

We broke off the kiss, and both breathed, slowly saying, "I Love You."

**The end! How'd you like it? My first fic, celebrating the new shipping of Ash x Serena! Amourshipping, yay! :D Read and Review!**


End file.
